The Crimson Ace: Origins version One
by Crimson Ace 1998
Summary: The first Version of My OC Blade Kayden Strike s Origin. See the life he once had an lost and the one filled with war, struggles and How One Boy Became The Second most Feared Talon of them All in Recent History in Atmos and how He changed. the forgotten Elder Twin Brother of Aerrow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Early life

'Blade, Aerrow come eat dinner"! Called Blade and Aerrow`s mother.

"Coming Mother" they called back. They went about their usual evening schedule

Of Aerrow Coming back from being outside and Blade from doing chores ad helping his mother which led to them eating dinner but they rarely ate as a whole family because both Aerrow and Blades parents were sky knights they were busy but always wished they could spend time with their kids but Aria blade and Aerrow's mother loved both boys but lightning saw Aerrow as his only son because blade acted more like his uncle Ace and was almost the spitting image of Ace and aria. Ace was aria`s brother and lightning's co-pilot. Ace when not on missions would visit blade and Act like a father to him and aria was glad her brother seemed happy for once in his life and even helped raise him so far.

One day lightning did something so cruel to blade that pissed off his entire crew but they could not do a single thing about it so the kept there mouths shut at lightning's presence. Ace spoke up and stood for young blade because he loved the boy as his own son. Lightning got worse to blade every day that even aria argued with him about treating him as his own but lightning saw something in blade but little did he know his actions would cause great disaster in the future.

One day while blade was training in the woods near their home with a sword in hand and had almost mastered swordplay at age 4 and a half when ace caught him and said "what you doing there little man "and blade replied with perfect pronunciation" Uncle Ace! I was practicing with this sword I found and with these books I found about sky Fu and swords" and blade handed him the sword because he knew he was about to be chewed out but instead head praise "You're getting skilled little man maybe one day you well be just as great no even greater than your father" and blade smiled and was happy to hear raise from his uncle but to blade he was actually his father. "really Uncle Ace you think one day I will be better than father" and ace replied while picking the boy up and putting him on his shoulder " I do indeed little man and I will help you" "Really thank you Uncle" with that they returned home and what happened next was horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Aces P.o.v

Lightning is so cruel to young blade and that makes me hate him all the more even if he is blades real father He doesn't act like it at all. He yells and screams at blade and treats him like dirt all because of some stupid vision. I mean blade a talon please the boy is so innocent and kind hearted. Aria even said that I act more of a father to blade than lightning and even though he is not my own son I love him as if he was. He thought all this until they reached the house he called home.

Blades p.o.v.

"mommy" blade called and aria appeared from out of the kitchen and took him from aces shoulders and held her son in an embrace and by this time it was about time for him to sleep so she and ace tucked him in and after aria left ace stayed and watched over blade until ace heard blade accidently call him "father". He smiled and said "You know im not actually your dad" "I know but I wish you were" at that ace smiled and tucked blade in and before blade slept he said "Goodnight father", the very next day Aria and Ace were called to join the rest of the sky knights and told Ace should anything happen to her that she wanted him to raise blade as his own because she knew deep down that lightning would abandon Him. It was several hours later that blade was never the same again as he saw his mother supposedly die before he was dragged away by his elder cousin starling but little did he know he would see his mother once again twelve years later. That night blade knew his father was killed by his uncle although he disliked his father deep down he never really hated lightning. When Ace Now known as the dark Ace showed up blade was told he needed to be knocked out and agreed to go with ace and Ravess instead of remaining with starling because she was too young to raise him even though they were like brother and sister and would be once again in the future. Once blade was awake ace adopted him and so did Ravess but deep down she knew she could never replace his real mother even though she was a storm hawk like Ace she wanted to raise him with ace.

Blade a week later was introduced to the current master Cyclonis who immediately took a liking to him and was accepted as a citizen of the empire on the condition he be renamed and hence due to his new appearance with red eyes and jet black hair was named Jet Strike and reborn as Aces and ravess`s son.

After the ceremony he met his future master and the princess of cyclonian who took a liking to him. She introduced herself as Lark Cyclonis. (Cause no one knows her real name) and he in turn introduced himself. It was throughout that year he was truly happy once again until his fifth birthday when he left to join the talon academy. During his last few hours at the castle he never left larks side and their friendship unbeknownst to blade became more to her than just friendship. She told him to visit her on her birthday and she knew he would so after saying goodbye with a hug she said to him "please don't leave me here alone" even though she knew it was his duty being son of the Talon commander and as it was hers to commit herself to her studies and to her future rule of the Cyclonian empire. It was at this point she decided she loved blade and would let him rule next to her one day if she could get him to.

Blade waved goodbye and then left on his mother's skimmer with his father in tow on his own. Blade quickly learned how to fly and flew better than his Father at this instant to which ace took him on his skimmer and held blade close and praised his son and he was happy until they got to the academy.

For the next ten years training was hell. He had to go through training so brutal it was meant to break someone and make them a loyal fighter but I did not break blade due to his courage and strength of will and his physical strength. A year into his training and he passed all his courses and was put into the advanced courses and fought to the death in the arena where he Honed his skill with a sword and hand to hand. He became friends with several people including Lynn garret (Yes the one from that episode with the kid talons) before his graduation. At the age of 10 he attained the rank of sergeant and by age 12 was put into the elite military courses and attained the rank of Warrant officer at the age of 14 and then the day of his graduation came and the disaster of larks eighth birthday came to mind as he saw the innocent non evil girl he loved destroyed all because the sky knights killed cyclonis`s grandmother and she turned the person responsible and blade saw nothing but evil in her eyes now and when she snapped at him for not bowing to his master he did so out of fear as when she changed so did he.

He became different as his training made him cold and reserved as well as loyal to his nation. He showed no mercy which impressed his father but somewhat horrified Ravess to see her son do such things as hack a man's limbs off in battle then finish them. It was his graduation day and he fell into formation with the rest of the officers and took his position as squadron commander and they saluted when the inspection party arrived and to his surprise it was master Cyclonis and his parents. She walked up to the podium and gave a speech and kept her gaze on him as he had grown tall and muscular and well-toned over the years. He felt her gaze and wanted to shudder but could not move until she was finished. After she was finished the cadets marched a small parade for their queen. Blade came up with the rest of the graduates and was the first to have his wings pinned on which were rare Royal talon Elite wings which marked him as a member of the Royal guard and of the dark aces Squadron. She looked him the eyes and smiled and went and whispered something Ravess`s ears which caused her eyes to widen and after the others got their wings they were dismissed he went to his room to have his mother and father hug him and congratulate him and Was told by his mother that Cyclonis wanted to see him on her personal carrier.

But for what he did not know…..

Find out next time in chapter three of The twins of strike, the Blade and Aerrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fall from Favor and exile.

I packed my things and headed out the doors from the academy for good and I was in my new Uniform and combat armor which was similar to the Dark aces Armor except for the weird piece on his right arm and its was more armored and a little bit heavier for protection. The armor was bronze like in color with some shining silver mixed in. it also had the same pattern under my armour on my uniform was the same as the dark aces but with the colors all black and red even my headband was the same but my hair was Styled after my biological father lightning strike but I died my hair black and changed my eyes to red using a crystal. The scar on my face was what completed my look of fierceness seeing as I got it from a friend of mine scratching me on the face when I was four.

I walked aboard the master`s ship and bowed before her and she bid me to rise and told me she was promoting me to the Rank of lieutenant Commander. I accepted the promotion and was told to pick my weapon. I walked to the armory and I picked a sword my weapon of choice and it was what I was most effective with in combat. The master walked up to me and told me to take the crystal she handed to me and I did as commanded and saw It was a Rare Blood Red Fire bolt Crystal which was 10x more powerful than a regular fire bolt even the Refined ones were less powerful. I inserted it into the crystal slot on my sword and was taken aback by its colour that now adorned my sword. I sheathed my sword on my back and bowed in respect to her for giving me the crystal. She smiled that sinister smile of hers that even made my blood cold. She gave me orders to attack Atmosia if carver failed with my Surrogate Father the dark ace if carver failed….

Time Skip 2 weeks….

Several of your defeats at the hands of these…Storm hawks and my patients are wearing thin blade if my champion cannot win battles then what good is having one" said master Cyclonis. This caused me to tighten my fists and grind my teeth in silence till she bid me to leave until she summoned me again. 2 weeks and we haven't even came close to defeating the storm hawks and Aerrow now knows my identity. The master has made some advances towards me but I know she is no longer the innocent girl I loved and I will always treasure those memories of her and me when we were young children playing together.

But now I feel as if my choice was not the right one and that I am missing something and I feel Im missing a part of myself or is it that I miss someone from my past that I truly cared for…. Snapping out of my thoughts as the hon of the condor blared and the storm hawks flew out to meet us in battle and by us I meant me and the dark ace. Aerrow after beating Ace Charged me and I hopped up from my skimmer seat and drew my sword. We then clashed blades as Sparks of red and Blue Energy Crackled and sizzled and flew from our weapons. But as we fought you could feel the intensity between us by our stances and I was distracted so Aerrow took advantage of the situation and was about to taunt me when he noticed the look in my eyes was not fierceness and determination but tiredness and Hollow he The said as if he understood "Brother join us.. I can see it in your eyes you're tired and have become hollowed Fighting for a cause you really don't want to Support so please join us and help us destroy Cyclonia!"

It was then I replied "I…I…I Will think about it Aerrow and will send an answer But for now I must obey" With that our fight began again and my mind clearer for some reason. As I blocked an almost fatal blow and was about to unleash my Special move when Aerrow hit me with his and I fell from my skimmer to have my parachute open. I was brought back to the castle and was brought before the master and nearly thrown into the wastelands despite my Surrogate fathers Objections but before she ordered her guards to seize me and take me away She said " I really don't want to do this but I have no choice and I seems our child will grow up without a father but don't worry she will think you died an honorable death against the sky knights" and when I was grabbed I was Angry not just at my situation but at the fact that my own Child was let at her mercy And I shouted "one day that child will see through your lies and I will bring my child happiness and a true home and guardian and when that day comes I swear you will fall by my sword" she sinisterly smiled as I was dragged away and as we passed the hangar I flipped out of their grasp and cut them down with my sword painting the floor in their blood and I left on my skimmer to find my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Change of allegiance.**

Half way through the flight I began to run out of fuel when the Dark ace and his squadron showed up and he told me he had orders to capture or kill me even though he did not want to. I knew he still cared for me but I still drew my sword and ignited it and Shouted in seething rage "Cyclonis is no longer my master from now on I master my own destiny and I will make sure the Empire Falls for I am no longer one of her puppets and I am back to my full potential instead of fighting for A Tyrant I Fight for peace and Myself to Avenge all the wrongs Cyclonia has done over the last 20 years and if you have to kill me father then so be it For if you try I WILL SHOW NO MERCY TO ANY OF YOU AND YOU WILL TASTE THE BLADE OF THE CRIMSON ACE" My speech cause the talons and even my mother and father to see that Cyclonis had made me worse by betraying me. My father and I dueled blade upon blade, slash after slash only to have it blocked by the other when I took him down and the smile went to fear and instead of killing him I spared him and took his sword and tossed him mine and said "I know there's still good in you so please come with me or let me go as I have defeated the talons and give this to Cyclonis to make her think im dead but im taking his with me anyway so goodbye father" as I jumped back on my ride and I engaged the turbo and after 20 minutes spotted the condor and they thought I was going to fight when I said " You were right Aerrow im not Evil nor did I truly believe in their cause as I believe in the SkyKnight cause just as I did when we were children back home" with that I was told I could land on the condor and meet with my brother. I walked up to the bridge and half of them were suspicious and I didn't blame them. I was the most feared flyer in the whole southern Atmos for my skills and ability until they beat me. They asked why I was there until Aerrow said I was asked to come and they thought him crazy until I said I was exiled and thought I better to join them if they would have me as a member of their squadron. They didn't give me a warm welcome at first as was expected the only ones who did were Aerrow and Radarr my brother best friend and sky monkey. I was not impressed by their training methods but got used to living with them after a month. I was when I entered battle with them when the master attacked the condor and she was surprised to see me as I flew out of there hangar on my skimmer which was now painted in their colours with their symbol on the wings and I had their uniform on with my hair back to its natural color and my eyes once again green with my passion in my eyes renewed and a smile on my face and my hair styled like my Father Lightning strike and I even found his spare headgear and put it on the only thing missing was a blue Striker crystal. The battle was good practice for me as they saw the effectiveness of a trained warrior as I engaged the master in combat when she said "So you are alive as I expected Blade And a Storm hawk no less Its uprising you joined them and what this… Ah so that's where dark aces sword went but the one thing that links you to me is that fire bolt you have there in the crystal slot and seeing you like this makes me want you back even more as you look like your father" she said as she tried to seduce me back to her side and I replied " I have no interest in serving you anymore as I now know my true place in this world as you took advantage of my confusion to make work for you and you never truly love anyone but yourself so you don't even love me you just want power my old friend." She looked angry for a second and said with a sadistic and almost lustful grin "you will come crawling back to me in the end and you will love me as much as I love you Blade Strike because The one thing you cannot forget is us when we were children as you know I did not choose this" I replied as we traded blows " You know nothing about me or do you know the true me, you just knew the dark and confused me but Now I Know who im meant to be I AM A STORM HAWK AND SKY KNIGHT LIKE MY MOTHER AND FATHER BEFORE ME AND I WILL DEFAET YOU AND YOURE EMPIRE" as I made her call a retreat after damaging her and her skimmer.

The others when I returned were surprised I had my father's sword as was Aerrow as I told the crew what Aerrow forgot or didn't want them to know as they asked why we looked similar "It's because me and Aerrow's father was Lightning Strike the SkyKnight of the original storm hawks and king of Atmos"

They were shocked but then understood as I told them our past and why we were separated. After that I proved myself to them time and time again eventually they all looked up to me and Aerrow equally.

Eventually the council found out I was alive and I was charged and nearly served life in prison when Aerrow proved that I had changed and I was set free. It was that day I was truly accepted into the Storm hawks as Aerrow gave me a Blue Striker crystal for our fathers sword and I removed the Red fire bolt and put the new crystal in the slot and ignited the blade and smiled and said "Together brother we will bring an end to Cyclonia as our father intended to do and we will make both mother and father proud!"

We left only to find the talon academy was now actually recruiting kids and I told them how to get in and what not to do to look suspicious and Aerrow and piper went in disguised as talon cadet recruits only to bring Lynn with them and when she saw me she jumped me and we caught up.

It was a day later starling came looking for help from us…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 finding her and Death of the father.

I was on a mission with aero and starling to help the scientists of bogaton escape and while starling and I distracted Repton he recognized me as he was the one that slew my mother and said "I remember you boy so how is mommy dearest" and I said "she will be better once I kill you and she can rest in peace"

As I knocked him through the wall by using my special move called Crimson Rain which emits and ball of energy that hits its target and never misses or a huge energy slash that can cut through anything in any direction. I was about to finish him off with a stab through the chest when starling grabbed my hands and said "You're a SkyKnight now blade and part of our code is that we don't kill our foes" I stopped and said with anger not towards her but to Repton " attack anyone or anywhere else that is innocent and I will find you and kill you and that's a promise" as repton looked at me in fear of death I then heard a whimper and ran to the source of the sound and found a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with ripped clothing and saw her injuries which I could tell she was abused physically and was probably about to be raped by the Raptors which infuriated me to no end. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out while saying soothing things to her and when she stopped whimpering and looked at me she said "blade is that you" I recognized the voice and knew it was Tide Nexus my childhood friend and said "tide is..Is..Is that you…Oh my god Tide what did they do to you?" After reassessing her injuries and heping and getting her into some clothes she said "what didn't they do Repton was about to rape me when you showed up" I was beyond furious at this point with the raptors and Cyclonia. For the next month I never left her side unless it was really important as I was helping her recover from her injuries. Every day when she woke up to me by her side holding her left hand in my right hand she would smile and I would smile as well. When she was better and able to walk around we caught up and she told me how she was captured by the cyclonian`s and then handed to repton as a gift from Cyclonis. She told me she was looking for me all these years and I started to cry because I felt that her suffering was my fault. She embraced me and told me it was ok and that everything would be fine. It was that moment I realised how much I cared for her and that I actually loved her so one day after going on patrol and beating the talons again I asked her out on a date and she agreed. I took her to the best restaurant in Atmos and it was perfect and it was one of the best days of my life as she wore a blue dress and me I wore a tuxedo and had my hair all combed out and tidy. It was a week later that when I was on patrol with the piper and the others we engaged the enemy only to find it was a public execution and when I saw it was My Godfather/adoptive father the Dark Ace I charged and hacked every talons ride out of the sky until I saw Cyclonis on stage and she said let the Execution commence as she said "Any last words dark ace" and said With tears in his eyes " I LOVE YOU BLADE MY ONE AND ONLY SON" it was then she killed him by slitting his throat and I gave a Cry that Every one heard and it shook them Down to the very core and I charged Cyclonis and her guards it was then as we dueled I severely injured her as I lost myself to rage in battle and was about to strike a killing blow when I Tide grabbed me and kissed me and said "blade please don't kill again and become what you once were I love you please come home with me and the others and we will grieve together" It was then I cried tears of joy that she loved me and tears for my adoptive father and my beloved Uncle. I said "Yes tide I love you too and I will come home because home is anywhere when im with you and the others" the rest of the squadron took down the talons as the rest retreated and I flew back to the condor with aces body and tide riding behind me on my skimmer and hugging me and looking after me. When I told stork to travel to co-ordinates he didn't recognized I told him and the crew "It's the co-ordinates to The Home Terra of the Strike family and The base Of the original Storm hawks The Terra is called Terra Avalon" and piper squealed as she finally would get to look at the legendary library of the strike family which held the Knowledge of everything you could imagine from crystals and weapons to tales and Legends. Aerrow and I were happy to be heading home at last and when we arrived we found it in perfect condition. Everyone walked the halls of our home as if the dead were to rise and I went and found my old room and everything was as I remembered. After I was done examining everything I walked out to the garden and dug a grave and buried my uncle and after saying a few prayers put a head stone down and marked it.

It took a week and eventually the others left with Aerrow but I and Tide stayed On the Terra and told them to call me when they needed me. It was awhile before I returned the Condor and went on missions again. It was a year later that after dating for year and a half I decided to propose to tide

So we went to the restaurant we went to on our first date and After finishing dinner got down on one knee and said "Tide Nexus would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in Atmos" and I pulled out a gold wedding band and she squealed and said "yes..yes a thousand times yes" and we were engaged it took about six months till we were married and I was with the Squadron on the condor when we got a radio transmission that stork told me to come to the bridge and he was smiling and when he handed me the radio I said hello And tide said "Blade I don't know how to tell you this but im pregnant and you're going to be a dad" I beamed and said " Tide that's wonderful we going to have a child and you and I going to be parents" she said she was happy too and that she needed to leave It was then I decided to tell , the others and they all congratulated me but piper Was upset for some reason.

It was at this moment my life became even brighter.

Next time in chapter six: A couple and their daughter and chapter seven brush with death and A gift.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Family, Betrayal and Brush with death.

It was a month after the birth of Blade and Tides daughter Aeria who was named for her Grandmother.

Every moment he could be there for his wife and little girl he was with them and being a good father and husband. As the days turned into months he was there when they needed him. He swore when Aeria was born that history would not repeat itself and that he would be a better father than lightning.

When Aeria Turned One on her First birthday Blade after spending time with his little girl had Left to Join His Squadron as they needed him. Many times blade had wanted to say screw being a SkyKnight just to be there more for is family when the pressure got too much. Blade was happy with his life but one thing that bothered Him was the Constant Attacks By Cyclonis trying to capture him only to have it fail because of his Newfound resolve and skills. Aside from the fact the When he was in battle he was someone else which Brought Out his darker side. When the cyclonian`s weren't attacking he had a hard time with one of his squad mates and that one was piper. She practically scowled at him and seemed to hate him now to the point that she shot at him with a crystal then one day he was made to leave the condor forever when piper framed him for something he didn't do. Aerrow understood that it wasn't him but the code was clear he had to leave. He threw the blue striker crystal at the table with their emblem on it watched shatter with satisfaction as he removed the storm haws emblem from his skimmer removed there colors and had his old armor from Cyclonia on but without the talon emblem and he coloured it black and shined the armor plates and as two of the crew cried he looked at them with hate in his eyes and flew off never to be seen by them for a long time.

He returned home and he was branded a rouge by the council and he didn't have to follow the rules anymore so he fought Cyclonia on his own and Raised his little girl when wasn't in the sky.

Blade seemed to dislike the storm hawks from then on but not all of them.

Blade For the next year got into many brawls with Surrogate mother and master Cyclonis to the point where he couldn't look at himself in the mirror anymore but was happy only when he held his wife and daughter in his arms. Blade Had Enough Pain inside and had enough of it not just for himself but for the whole of Atmos so he took His Beloved Uncle and Adoptive Fathers Title. He became the next Dark Ace but served the people and not an evil tyrant. Blade knew that what he fought for was his daughter's future. With that in mind it was at the final battle that He killed over half of the night crawlers

And talons until he fought Cyclonis Who then Tried once again to persuade him to join her once again as he wore The Dark Aces Armour Into battle and showed him a Girl that was her heir that had his facial features. It was after her failed attempt that Blade was stabbed in the chest with her staff and he could see the girls eyes widen as blade was stabbed. Cyclonis then said "you should have returned to my service blade and would have given everything you desired and more and now you forced me to kill you my love with my own hands" she then kissed him as he lost consciousness from blood loss it was then Tide Ran to blades side and tried to make sure he didn't die but as he wasn't responding she knew that there was only one way to save him and that was to make him immortal like herself so she bit him giving him some of her blood even though there was a 25% chance he would survive and she would die in the process and as he woke Cyclonis snatched him and took him prisoner and took blade with her to the far side Aerrow swore to her she would get blade back to his family and they would but as they came back to find Atmos different from what they remembered and peaceful. But this story is far from over.

Stay tuned for chapter 7 the return home and reunion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reunion of master and Knight.

Cyclonis stood watch over Blade and began to fix his injuries even further when her daughter walked in and said "Mother who is this…wait isn't that the Second SkyKnight of the storm hawks what is he doing here?" "yes Scarlett he was their second SkyKnight until he was framed by the navigator for a crime he didn't commit and h was still persecuted by the council and his squadron and he hates them with a passion now as he works alone" Mother he looks just like me is he…My father?" "Yes Scarlett Blade Strike is your father…when he was in my service he was known as the crimson Ace and was loyal beyond Doubt and carried out my orders without hesitation" "may I speak with him when he wakes?" "Yes of course my daughter now go and rest" "of course mother" Scarlett left the room and Cyclonis began watching him again.

Blade woke hours later to find himself in Cyclonis`s bedroom half naked with his shirt removed which showed off his Well-toned chest and 6-pack as he walked about the room to find his shirt.

He knew he was no longer in Atmos as he looked outside he knew there might never be a way home so his rage began to boil as he put on his shirt and armor. He then went to the weapon rack on the wall and found His fathers (Dark aces) Sword and put in a fire bolt and waited for Cyclonis`s to return. Upon returning she said "ah your awake blade or Should I Call you Dark ace now" "You can call me by that title as that is what I am now but I know why im here"

"oh then tell me why are you here" "you are going to try to get me to join you again to serve as your knight but you will fail because I fight for the people of Atmos not the council"

"yes I will admit that is part of the reason" " Cyclonis what is the rest of the reason then?"

Scarlett walks in "Blade I want you to meet our daughter Scarlett"

His eyes widen as he remembers the girl who looked like him.

"Then it is true she really is my daughter" "yes it is blade as she is the heir to the Throne of Cyclonia… I realize that you have a family back in Atmos but.. Im afraid there might be no possible way back and im sorry" "like hell you are.. You just want me to serve you again"" yes but that is part of the reason but you should listen to this and consider your next decisions carefully this was taken from the council chamber yesterday morning" she hands him a message crystal which he turned on "we have to deal with the Rouge as he is becoming dangerous to our secrets and our regime" "Indeed we have sent orders to the storm hawks navigator to hypnotize the storm hawks into fighting to the death so Either way when the Storm hawks return They will be heroes to the council an atmosia" " what about his family… taken care of by the best assassins we had they are most likely dead" "excellent project Total cleanse is almost complete."

As Blade turned off the crystal he began to cry as he mourned the possible deaths of his family it was then Cyclonis became more human as she saw him truly distraught she embraced him and told him he could have his revenge if he joined her once again. Cyclonis and Scarlett were possibly all he had left

So as they comforted him he stood and said "My Sword is yours once again master so I may kill all the council for this and so you will bring order and I will happily burn in hell just to avenge my beloved Tide and Aeria. Cyclonis smiled and changed his appearance back to what it was when he was her general. He Kneeled and she tapped him on each shoulder with her staff "Rise Dark Ace And as my first Order destroy the Storm hawks" Blade stood and performed the devilish smile/sneer the dark ace pulled so often and said "With Pleasure master" with that he left on his skimmer to defeat the storm hawks.

OOOH Blade became darker and joined Cyclonis again what will happen next tune in next time sorry I keep changing the titles for the last 2 chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Truth and choices.

After an hour of flight I spotted the condor and they zoomed out of their hangar to meet me but what I didn't expect was a purple Slip wing ultra-Skimmer which looked familiar and then I saw who its rider was…It was my mother. But I had a job to do and had to focus as I had to fight to avenge my family. Aerrow came flying towards me at top speed and leaped onto his wings as I jumped to my wings as well and ignited the sword they knew all too well. Aerow shouted "Come back for more eh dark ace" I laughed an evil laugh that even shook me but I wasn't going to let him know that. I replied "well Skyknight I think it is you who will get the beating this time" as we clashed blades he noticed I was more skilled and said " Your not dark ace but im still going to take you down"

"Your right because im not brother" "blade you double crossing B*****d" Aerrow Struck again only to have it blocked by my sword. It wasn't until I had defeated Aerrow that my mother came and told me to stop and I couldn't refuse her.

So I deactivated my weapon as the others surrounded me and said the exact same thing as Aerrow but from their faces and eyes I could see killing intent. It was then I snapped out of whatever trance I was in from before and asked for forgiveness it was then piper said "there is no forgiveness for traitors" that made me angrier just like an hour before and it clicked in all of a sudden "that I had to get piper to release them after defeating the others I quickly began to duel her. I will admit she was almost my equal in terms of martial arts but with crystals she had an advantage over me it was then my swords crystal went dead and she had used that to her advantage and had me pinned and she put the crystal at the end of her staff over my heart and I thought" is this it..is this how im going to die at the hand of one I consider family…." But as she started to pull the trigger on her staff she couldn't as she saw the look of fear in my eyes and she showed me mercy. I stayed on the floor unsure what to do and say as she returned the others to normal and said that she was sorry to which I was still stunned. She told me my family was alive and that they would take me back to them when they could.. When Aerrow awoke he too said he was sorry.. It took a week or so for me to forgive them. It was that week Scarlett left Cyclonis and joined me on the condor and wanted to be with her father despite being 4 years old. I took her in and the others saw what tide saw in me. The heart of a gentle and kind soul forced to fight and kill. It was then that month Cyclonis nearly died to my sword

As it pierced her heart and I figured out she was possessed by the spirit of her ancestor the first queen of Cyclonia. It was then at that point I tried to save her life I succeeded and she didn't remember anything from the last 7 years and she moved on and became one of the storm hawks. A week later we were home and I knew I had to make a choice... Join the squadron again or lay down my sword for good. I chose to join them again and I was rewarded by the council being overthrown and me being reunited with Tide and Aeria. My mother was proud of me for everything I've done helped raise my daughter to which she was happy I named after her. It was month since returning home and the council was abolished and exiled for their crimes and the monarchy was re-established and as my father was descended from the king of Atmos and next in line and Aerrow didn't want the throne it was passed to me. I became king of Atmos and united the kingdoms and ruled with Compassion and wisdom. Tide became queen and Aeria princess of atmos. It was over the next year that troubled stirred as the ex-council now led the cyclonians who didn't want to stop warring so I returned to the sky. We eventually defeated them again and stranded them on a lone terra.

It was a year later that my brother and piper were getting married and was to be the best man for my brother and as king I was honored.

But that's to come next chapter.

Sorry if I got boring there but I lost my focus and will make it up to you all next chapter.


End file.
